


A Christmas Prince: An Olicity Story

by Smoakingarrow03



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Alternative Universe - No Arrow, Christmas Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Heartache, Love, Maybe some smut later, OTP Feels, Prince Oliver - Freeform, Romance, olicity - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-28
Updated: 2017-11-28
Packaged: 2019-02-08 03:21:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12855648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smoakingarrow03/pseuds/Smoakingarrow03
Summary: Everyone across the world wants to know if playboy Prince Oliver Queen, who was stranded at sea for 5 years, was going to accept his true role as King of Winterfell. The media was in a frenzy. Who better than to get to the bottom of this story than none other than Felicity Smoak? An editor from Central City who has been given the opportunity of a lifetime. Will she be able to answer the question everyone has been asking, "Will Winterfell have a new king by Christmas?" It doesn't matter that this is the first story she has ever covered. Nope it does not matter at all.Loosely based off of the new Netflix Christmas movie "A Christmas Prince" which stars my favorite zombie Rose McIver with some edits along the way.





	A Christmas Prince: An Olicity Story

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys so I am back after a long writing hiatus! Feels good. 
> 
> Anyone who follows me on tumblr knows I posted about watching a super cheesy Christmas movie the other night and wanted to write a fic about it so without delay here is the first chapter. 
> 
> There are mentions of Oliver in this chapter but we wont officially meet him till Chapter 2. This chapter is meant to give some insight into Felicity's background and how she came to be assigned such a task. 
> 
> Enjoy! :)
> 
> Tumblr: SmoakingArrow03

“Good morning sunshine!” A way too cheery for a Monday morning Curtis greeted Felicity as she placed her things down on her desk.

  
“Curtis, you are aware of what day it is right?” Felicity said as she finished what was her third cup of coffee that morning.  


“Of course I do. It is now only two weeks till Christmas which need I remind you is my favorite holiday of the year, so yes I know its Monday but you are going to give this one to me.” Curtis replied as he popped the last bite of donut into his mouth.  


“Looks like Curtis wins this round.” Sara laughed as Felicity shook her head and made her way to her desk on the opposite side of Curtis’s and Felicity’s.  


“I always win.” Curtis laughed and Felicity threw a balled up piece of paper at his face.  


“Yea, yea, yea. Changing the subject, how was everyone’s weekend?” Felicity asked as she logged into her tablet.  


Felicity, Curtis and Sara were all editors at “Central City: 411” magazine. Not really Felicity’s dream job but it paid the bills. Her goal was to slum it for a little get some valuable experience and then apply to a more let’s go with “reputable” source of news, but no luck so far as she had just received her fifth rejection letter on a piece she has been trying to get published.  


_Someday soon_. She thought. Maybe that would be her Christmas miracle if believed in those kind of things.   


For about 20 minutes or so, Felicity listened to Sara and Curtis recount their weekend activities, which for Curtis included celebrating his and Paul’s anniversary and Sara going on a date with a beautiful, mysterious woman she met online.  


“You should really let me set you up Fe. I have a couple potential suitors lined up for you. I mean it has been what, almost six months since you and Cooper ended right?” Sara said. “Thanks Sara, but no thanks. I’m just not ready. I’d rather focus on my career right now.” Felicity sighed as she turned her attention to her emails she left unanswered from the previous Friday.  


“Ok girl whatever you say but just know I am here to help if you ever need it.” Sara said as her and Curtis exchanged looks, both wishing Felicity would put herself out there more, but also knowing where she was coming from.  


When Sara and Curtis found out that Felicity and Cooper had broken up, both were shocked but that emotion turned to anger when they discovered the reason for the break up. Felicity had come home early one day from work to surprise Cooper and walked in on Cooper sleeping with his co-worker in their bed.  


Sara had never wanted to punch someone as much as she wanted to punch Cooper and she knew Curtis felt the same way.  


After about 10-15 minutes of working in silence, Felicity’s phone rang.  


“Felicity Smoak speaking. How can I help you?”  


“Hey Fe, its Kara. Ms. Grant would like to see you in her office.”  


“Okay. Thanks I’ll be right in.” Felicity hung up the phone and took a breath.  


Being called into Ms. Grant’s office this early on a Monday morning was never a good sign.  


“What was that about?” Sara asked looking up from her phone.  


“Nothing good. Ms. Grant wants to see me. I’ll be right back.” Felicity sighed as she locked her tablet and got up from her desk.  


“Dead girl walking.” Called Helena from the next cubicle with venom in her voice, clearly eavesdropping on the conversation.  


“Oh shut up Helena. No one asked you.” Curtis said. “Don’t worry you will be fine.”  


Felicity could feel her palms begin to sweat more and more the closer she got to Ms. Grant’s office.  


_Just breathe. Just breathe. Everything is fine_. She thought to herself.  


“You wanted to see me Ms. Grant.”  


“Ah yes Felicity. Please come in and have a seat.” Ms. Grant said as she took a sip of her coffee.  


“How much do you know about Oliver Queen, Felicity?”  


“You mean “Prince Oliver Queen” of Winterfell? The playboy prince who was lost at sea for 5 years and is now expected to take the throne by Christmas ever since it was discovered that his father King Robert did in fact perish in the same boating accident?” said Felicity.  


“That’s the one!” exclaimed Ms. Grant as she handed Felicity a tabloid magazine with pictures of Oliver sunbathing with what Felicity assumed were models from all over the world. “It is rumored that he is returning home this weekend from his two-month journey of “finding himself” after being recused to decide whether or not he will take the throne or not.”  


“Fascinating Ms. Grant, but I fail to see what this has to do with me?” Felicity said, staring at the picture of a shirtless Oliver on the cover of the tabloid.  


“Well I of course need boots on the ground in Star City, Winterfell to cover this huge story Ms. Smoak and you are my choice.”  


“Not to stick my foot in my mouth on this one Ms. Grant, but I have never covered a story before during my career here, let alone one this big. So why me?” Felicity asked figuring she really didn’t want to know the answer but in the end she couldn’t help herself.  


“Well Ms. Smoak I see a promise in you that I do not see with my other editors on staff….and none of my regular people can go as this assignment requires them to be out of the country during the holiday.”  


There it was. No one else could go so Felicity was the default, but what could she do, this was the opportunity she had been waiting for, a chance to prove herself.  


“I won’t let you down Ms. Grant. I got this.” Felicity said, as she walked out and back to her desk with a little more pep in her step than she had this morning.  


Now all she had to do was break the news to her mother that she would be spending the holiday abroad instead of with her. No big deal.  


“What was that about? Spill now.” Curtis said as she returned to her desk and sat down.  


“Well Ms. Grant has asked me to go to Star City, Winterfell and cover the story of Prince Oliver Queen.” Felicity mumbled.  


Sara’s head shot up. “Correct me if I’m wrong, but did you just say Ms. Grant asked you to cover the story that is Prince Oliver’s potential coronation aka the story of the year?” 

“I plead the fifth.” Felicity said with an exasperated sigh. And the reason why she didn’t want to make this a big deal was coming in..3..2..1…  


“OMG Felicity. Oliver Queen is not only a prince but the single most eligible bachelor in the whole world.” Curtis shrieked like a little school girl.  


BINGO.  


“Curtis, chill you are married.” Felicity laughed.  


“A man can still look and appreciate you know. Nothing wrong with that. Am I right Sar?” as he pointedly looked at her for some backup.  


“I gotta agree with Curtis on this one Fe. I may be into women, but that is one fine piece of man. You at least gotta admit that” Sara said, motioning to pictures of Oliver she found on Google.  


“He is okay, I guess.” Felicity struggled to get that sentence out as she was staring the same pictures Sara pulled up and secretly she thought that he was more than okay, but her friends didn’t need to know that.  


“You guess? Fe,that look on your face says otherwise, and just think you get to see him in person. This is gonna be great. Please tell me Star City has working internet because we are going to need daily if not hourly updates.” Sara plainly stated.  


“Of course it has internet Sara. You really think I would let them send me to a place without internet. I would die of boredom. What do you say we go and grab lunch from Jitters?” Felicity said, hoping this would change the subject.  


Curtis and Sara both nodded. All three grabbed their coats, bundled up and headed across the street to their favorite café.  


As soon as they sat down and ordered, the subject Felicity was trying to avoid was breached again.  


“So when do you leave?” Curtis said as he dumped way too much dressing on his salad.  


“You know adding that much dressing completely negates eating a salad in the first place right? And I leave tomorrow evening after work. I’m catching a red eye flight from Central City International. Now can we please stop talking about this.” Felicity said.  


“Of course girl but one more question. How are you gonna tell your mother that you won’t be home for Christmas?” Sara asked as she popped a french fry into her mouth.  


“That is the million dollar question, Sara, the million dollar question. I am gonna have to stop by the diner tonight and break the news. I’m not looking forward to it.” Her mother, Donna Smoak, loved Christmas. It was her favorite holiday and they had not spent it apart from one another especially after Felicity’s dad passed away a few years back; and the last thing Felicity wanted to do was break the news that her mother would have to spend it alone.  


“I wouldn’t worry about it. Just explain to her it is an opportunity of a lifetime. I am sure Donna will understand.” Curtis matter-of-factly stated.  


Sara gave a sarcastic “Ha”.  


“You don’t know my mother, Curtis.”  


And with that the conversation came to an end. Soon after the three headed back to the office and continued their work until around five o’clock.  


“Alright guys. I’m gonna head out for the day. Time to go talk to my mother about this story.” Felicity said as she packed her bag, and put her coat, hat and gloves on.  


“See you tomorrow Fe. What time are you working till?” Sara asked.  
“I’m working till around one and then am gonna head over to the airport. I will probably be in by nine. See you guys tomorrow.” She said as she made her way to the elevators. 

“Good luck.” Both Curtis and Sara called as the elevator doors closed.

* * *

It was about a half hour subway ride from Felicity’s office to her mother’s diner, “Donna’s”, such an original name, but it took about 45 minutes today due to some train delays.  
Felicity entered the diner and was tugging off her scarf when her mother came over and enveloped her in a hug that made it seem like they hadn’t seen each other in weeks, where truth be told she saw her two days ago.  


“My Fe-Fe! To what do I owe this surprise visit?” Her mother exclaimed as she loosened her grip and motioned for her to sit on one of the seats at the counter.  


“Hi mom. I just stopped by because I wanted to talk to you about something.”  


“Oh dear. This sounds serious.” Her mother laughed. “Want anything before you start?”  


“Coffee would be great.” Felicity said.  


“Coming right up baby girl. Okay now what is it you wanted to talk about?” Donna said as she poured her daughter a cup of coffee.  


“Well I was offered a chance to cover a story. A really big story actually. The story of Prince Oliver’s coronation or potential not-coronation, I guess. I’m not sure if you have heard about it.”  


Her mother stopped dead in her tracks and then in true Donna fashion, screamed, very similarly to how Curtis did earlier in the day when she told him. “OMG FELICITY! That is fabulous news! Not only is it your first big story, but you get to meet that hunky prince, if only he was my age.” Donna mused. “But seriously I am so proud of you. This is wonderful!”  


“Thanks mom, but there is some bad news with this. I have to leave tomorrow and will be gone through Christmas as the coronation, if it happens is supposed to occur on Christmas eve and I know this is your favorite holiday and I feel awful leaving you alone for it, so if this is a problem please say the word and I won’t go mom.” Felicity babbled until her mother held a finger up to her lips with tears in her eyes.  


“Felicity Meghan Smoak. You stop right there. It means the world to me that you care this much, but I will never ever stand in the way of your dreams. EVER. Go, cover this story and get your big break, because if anyone deserves it, it’s you.” Her mother said.  


It was Felicity this time who jumped off her stool and hugged her mom. “Thank you, mom. Thank you. I am sure you can go over to Sara’s for Christmas so you don’t have to spend it alone. I will ask her tomorrow before I leave.”  


“Oh Sara, is she the one with the detective single father?” Donna asked nonchalantly.  


Felicity rolled her eyes. “Yes mom.”  


“Well then I will be happy to spend Christmas with her and her family.” Her mother smiled mischievously.  


“You are too much mom.” “What a girls gotta play. Maybe you can play with that prince while you are over there.” Donna winked. “Going there for work mom, not to marry a prince.” Felicity sighed.  


“I know. I know. But you do deserve someone. Maybe not him but someone. That’s all I want for you.”  


“I know mom. Thank you. I’m gonna head out. I’ll call you when I get home.”  


“Get home safe baby girl.”  


Felicity smiled as she walked out of the diner and made her way back to her apartment.

* * *

As soon as she stepped inside, she discarded her winter wear near the door and poured herself a huge glass of her favorite red wine.  


She turned on some music and made her way back to the bedroom to begin packing.  


Two hours and several glasses of wine later she finally laid down in bed, trying to will herself to get some sleep.  


After about two hours of tossing and turning and no success, she grabbed her phone and typed the one name into google that was the cause of her restlessness.  


She began reading tabloid stories about both Oliver’s past and present adventures as a playboy.   


_Who are you really Oliver Queen? Is this the kind of ruler you want to be?_ It was her job to find out and she wasn’t going to fail. She thought.  


And with a new found determination, she finally fell asleep ,ready to seize the new day and start a new adventure.

**Author's Note:**

> Soooo...I'm anxious to hear your thoughts!
> 
> Let me know in the comments section. 
> 
> New chapter hopefully by this weekend! 
> 
> In the meantime, enjoy the last two episodes of the crossover!
> 
> Tumblr: SmoakingArrow03
> 
> xoxo,  
> SmoakingArrow03


End file.
